


Dear Love,...

by KinjiroXiaoLong24



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, Love Poems, after Vol.3, just in the mood to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:37:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9768458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinjiroXiaoLong24/pseuds/KinjiroXiaoLong24
Summary: the night was long so i came up with this little poem.hope you enjoy ^_^





	

As night falls over the land and sea  
big blurry shadows is all i can see.  
after a while my vision gets clear  
but what my eyes show me is my fear.

The fear to lose you and your trust  
because i turned your world into dust.  
You actually came to rescue me  
and in the end all i did was to flee.

I already caused you so much pain  
but i will find a way to regain  
your trust, love and your heart  
that i have caused to fell apart .

I may just be able to heal your soul  
but i hope i can achieve this goal.

Always Yours   
Blake Belladonna


End file.
